


Sweets for tea

by theothr_amy



Category: Derry Girls
Genre: Coming Out, Gen, James is gay lmao, LGBT history month, Period-Typical Homophobia, lmao im tagging it that bc i ref sect 28 in it, wholesome cousin interations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theothr_amy/pseuds/theothr_amy
Summary: “He could almost laugh at the irony of having sweets for tea, a usually solemn and drab affair. The two ideals contrasted perfectly, just as he and Michelle did.”James ponders gay history and whether he’s ready to come out to Derry





	Sweets for tea

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Prompt: If you are looking for prompts can I get James coming out or having a boyfriend or just any gay James type fic? Please I'm in need of James fics

James sighed, it had been another awful day. The gang had yet again ended up in Sister Michael’s office, yet again for something that Michelle did. The cousins had arrived home to find that Sister Michael had called his Aunty Deidre several times in anguish and explained the gangs exploits in great detail. Upon their arrival home, James and Michelle were swiftly put to bed without tea or any chance to catch up on TV. James splayed himself out on his bed, he was hungry and bored and due to the fact that it was 4:30 he was in no mood to sleep. James wondered how his life had gotten to this point, not even four months ago he was mucking about with his mates on the way to a Crystal Palace game, now he was lying face down on a hideous salmon pink bed in war torn Northern Ireland, having been sent to bed early like a child.

He pondered what to do for the mean time, until he felt it were time to sleep (or if Aunty Deidre changed her stance on punishment out of the blue) before shuffling toward his bedside table. Wedged artfully between his bedside table and the wall were several artefacts. Artefacts that James had spent months curating, such as a crumpled, folded copy of ‘The Habit’ the words ‘The secret life of a teenage lesbian’ emblazoned across the front. The board of governors had immediately requested that all copies of such an egregious newsletter were destroyed, after all they still had to follow Thatcher’s section 28. Sister Michael managed to get away with it after explaining that this was a student publication and she had no part in it. He had managed to keep his safe and had treasured it since, it served to remind him that he was not alone in his struggle. Another of James’ precious artefacts was his well-thumbed copy of “The Picture of Dorian Gray”. James had read and reread the interactions between Basil and Dorian countless times. Letting himself indulge in the romantic subtext between the two men served as a reminder of how beautiful his attractions truly were. Some other trinkets included a small badge from decades past with the letters ‘LGSM’ in a shocking pink on a black background, a postcard of one of his friends (what the Derry Girls would call “ a total ride”) and a second badge. This one declared its wearer to be ‘a regular Oscar Wilde’. 

These objects were kept hidden by James as a method of self preservation, Lord knows what Michelle or his Aunt would do if they were to find them. They may have both already suspected (along with half if Derry) the true nature of James’ sexuality. But the truth of the matter is that James was not quite ready to come out, to tell to truth and to be himself. He was not as brave as Our Lady Immaculate’s anonymous lesbian. James sighed again, he may never be ready, although he knew that almost everyone would be okay with it, a small strain of nagging doubt kept him from revealing himself. What if, when all truth was revealed they changed their minds, what if this coddling of James was all an elaborate ploy?

These were risks that James simply could not take.

He groaned again as he heard a small tap on his door, perhaps Deidre had changed her mind? He quickly stashed away his precious keep sakes and lumbered up out of his bed toward the door only to hear “Hey dickface, can you hear me knocking or not?”. Definitely not Deidre then. He pulled the door open ever-so-slightly to allow Michelle access without the hinge giving them away. 

“So, what’re you up to?”

James cocked an eyebrow, surely she’d know that they’d both been sitting in silence for the last 20 minutes/ half an hour. Michelle noticed James’ confusion and replied “Rhetorical question, James” She take a second to pause “unless you’ve been wanking or something in which case I really do not want to know” 

“No, Michelle, I’ve not been wanking” James felt it necessary to provide some form of clarification, knowing his cousin’s tendency to jump to conclusions would land him in more hot water. 

Michelle made a noise of disbelief somewhere between laughter and a snort before pulling a bag of pick ‘n’ mix from Dennis’ wee shop out of her blazer. “Here” she jostled the bag toward him “Well go on then” she commanded. James froze, it wasn’t unlike Michelle to give in to acts of kindness sometimes, but he always felt there was something behind them. He tentatively reached out and snatched some gummy sweets in his hands. He could almost laugh at the irony of having sweets for tea, a usually solemn and drab affair. The two ideals contrasted perfectly, just as he and Michelle did. The pair sat in an uncomfortable silence, both waiting for the other to speak first. 

The silence built to a deafening noise, as the two knew that being caught together would provide them with more punishment. Neither wanted to be the one to upset their harmony or to harm the other. So they sat in tense quiet, every so often taking a sweet from the bag. 

James relented. “I’m gay”. Every inch of him was spurred into a state of panic, what had he done. 

“No shit Sherlock” Michelle remained motionless, her tone was dry and offered James nothing in way of her opinions.

“No, I’m serious. I am actually gay.” James’ panic bubbled inside him, threatening to spill over and force him into crying. Only moments ago James was convincing himself that he wasn’t ready, and yet here he was. Coming out to his earliest childhood friend. 

“Yea, I’m serious too dickweed, I already know” Michelle popped a bon bon into her mouth to emphasise her point, it clicked loudly against her teeth as she lulled it around. “To be honest, I’ve been waiting for you to tell me since juniors”

“How- how did you know” His feelings bubbled down, she really was okay with it. Oddly enough, people in Derry did seem some what accustomed to the idea of James being gay. Many accepted the gay thing more than the English thing. 

“You’ve been drooling over David Donnelly at every chance you get” She paused, before putting another bon bon in her mouth “Besides, you’re the only fella in Derry without a poster of a naked girl on his wall” 

James chuckled in reply, still avoiding alerting Deidre to the fact that the cousins had escaped punishment and found solidarity together. “Thank you-“ He started, but he had no idea what to say, thankfully Michelle was there to stop him.

“Thanks for what? You’re the one who took your damn time” She jostled the bag as a means of finding the last precious bon bon. “If anything, I should thank you for finally going through with it”. She gave up and i stead settled for a knock-off haribo type sweet before cocking an eyebrow and asking

“so, who in Derry do you think is a ride”

James could only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send more prompts into my tumblr @lesbianthirteeen


End file.
